Step into Christmas Songfics
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Ho, ho, ho it's me! My Christmas contribution this year involves a series of Christmas/holiday songfics set to the Victorious setting. Happy Holidays!
1. Step into Christmas

**Christmas time is a-comin' so I figured I'd do at least a couple of Christmas songfics to the **_**Victorious **_**universe.**

**I thought this would be an appropriate Christmas song to start with. Please enjoy.**

**Oh here's the key.**

**T- Tori  
>A- Andre<br>B- Beck  
>J- Jade<br>C- Cat  
>R- Robbie<br>GR- Girls  
>GY- Guys<br>V- Victorious Gang altogether**

* * *

><p>The gang was sprawled out around Tori's living room bored out of their minds and keeping themselves entertained on meaningless things instead of what they should have been doing.<p>

"Come on guys," Tori broke the silence, "we signed up to be in the Christmas program-"

"Excuse you," Jade glared, "some of us were forced to do this to bring up their grade."

Cat looked at her inquisitively. "Who were the some of us?"

"Well I know a certain someone who should be in that category," Rex was insulting Cat.

"Who?"

"Are you really this dumb?"

"Rex, be nice," Robbie reprimanded.

"Look," Beck began, "why don't we do what we usually do and sing something? The Christmas program is mostly a concert anyway."

"Because everybody does that," Andre responded back. "Everybody picks a traditional or annoyingly overused Christmas song and they sing it."

"What kind of annoyingly overused Christmas song?" Tori inquired.

"The ones you hear on the radio like three times a day; _Do They Know it's Christmas, Last Christmas, Merry Christmas Darling, _and Mariah Carey's _All I want for Christmas is You_ just to name a few Christmas themed ones."

"Doesn't anyone ever sing any winter themed songs like _Winter Wonderland_, or _Sleigh Ride,_ or _Let it Snow_?"

"Usually no," Beck answered.

"They should because I hate songs about Christmas, and Santa, and reindeers who should get rhinoplasty," Jade commented.

"I like those songs," Cat disagreed. "One time my brother and I went Christmas caroling and my brother was dressed like-"

"No one cares!"

"I like Christmas songs too," Robbie agreed with Cat.

"I thought you were Jewish," Beck pointed out.

"Half-Jewish. But do you hear any good Hanukkah songs besides the dreidel song and anything by Adam Sandler?"

"Good point." Beck turned to Jade. "And you don't hate every Christmas song."

Tori raised an eyebrow and smiled a sly smiled. "She doesn't?" Jade glared back at her.

"Jade likes _The Night Santa Went Crazy _the most."

"Ah."

"What's not to like about Santa going on a murderous rampage?" Jade questioned.

Beck continued on. "And _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_."

Jade let out a small laugh. "Classic."

"_The Twelve Pains of Christmas_."

Jade laughed again. "Hilarious."

"_A Fairytale of New York_."

Another small laugh from Jade. "I could go on and on with that song."

"And some country song called _Merry Christmas from the Whole Fam Damily."_

"It involves a family brawl and rednecks; who doesn't like that?"

"I actually like _The Night Santa Went Crazy_," Robbie commentated. "I like a lot of things by Weird Al."

"She likes Christmas songs about pain," Beck smiled. "Oh and Jade, let's not forget your other favorite Christmas song."

Jade's eyes went wide with fear. "You wouldn't!"

"Why are you so embarrassed that you like _Step into Christmas_?"

Andre gave Jade a puzzled look. "You like that song too?"

Jade sighed. "Fine! I like that song; it's the only decent Christmas pop song that doesn't annoy me."

Beck was still smiling. "Jade likes to dance to that song."

"I swear Beck I will murder you in your sleep!"

This made Cat gasp. Robbie gave Jade a confused, yet frightened look. "That sounds a bit drastic don't you think?"

"Take a joke will you?"

Mrs. Vega entered from the back door. "Tori, the decorations are up if you want to see."

"Later Mom," Tori told her.

"Oh, and you got a Christmas card from Toby."

"Aww Toby!" Tori ran over to her mother as Holly handed her a sealed envelope.

"Who's Toby?" Andre asked.

"Toby's my four year old cousin. He's like the cutest thing ever." Tori pulled out the Christmas card. "It says 'I wish you a Merry Christmas dot, dot, dot'."

"Do you really need to read the three dots?" Jade asked annoyed.

Once Tori opened the card, a little voice started to sing. "I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Merry Christmas Tori, I love you."

"Aww," Tori swooned. "Toby bought one of those recording cards and sang this for me."

"Did I mention I hate any corporation that promotes Christmas cards?" Jade rhetorically asked.

"No," Cat seriously answered.

"Hey Tori," Andre stood up and went over to Tori, "Jade and your singing Christmas card gave me an idea for what we all should do for the Christmas program."

Tori gave him a funny look. "Jade gave you the idea too?"

"It ain't bad or illegal, trust me."

Jade groaned about that, Robbie and Cat exchanged glances at each other, and Beck asked, "What are we gonna do Andre?"

…

The following Saturday on the night of the Christmas program, Lane- as the emcee, stood on stage looking slightly haggard. "Thank you Damien for your re-enactment of _The Night Santa went Crazy_; I'll see you in my office Monday. Our final act of the night," Lane turned his head away from the microphone for a quick second to say to himself, "Thank God," before clearing his throat and talking into the microphone. "Is Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Robbie Shapiro performing _Step into Christmas _by Elton John." Lane left the stage as the gang, decked out in red and green outfits, took their places and the music started.

_T: Welcome to my Christmas song  
>I'd like to thank you for the year<br>So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
>To say it's nice to have you here<em>

_A: I'd like to sing about all the things  
>Your eyes and mind can see<br>So hop aboard the turntable_

_V: Oh, oh, oh_

_T & A: Step into Christmas with me, yeah_

_V: Step into Christmas  
>Let's join together<em>

_GR: We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

_GY: Eat, drink and be merry  
>Come along with me<em>

_V: Step into Christmas  
>The admission's free<em>

_R: Take care in all you do next year  
>And keep smiling through the days<em>

_C: If we can help to entertain you  
>Oh, we will find the ways<em>

_J & B: So Merry Christmas one and all_

_J: There's no place I'd rather be_

_B: Than asking you if you'll oblige_

_J & B: Stepping into Christmas with me_

_V: Step into Christmas  
>Let's join together<em>

_GY: We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

_GR: Eat, drink and be merry  
>Come along with me<em>

_V: Step into Christmas  
>The admission's free<br>Oh, oh, oh _

_GY: Ah, ah, ah  
>GR: La, la, la, la, la<em>

_T & A: Welcome to my Christmas song  
>(J, B, C, R: La, la, la, la, la)<em>

_A: I'd like to thank you for the year_

_C & R: So I'm sending you this Christmas card  
>(T, A, J, B: La, la, la, la, la)<em>

_R: To say it's nice to have you here_

_J: I'd like to sing about all the things_

_J & B: Your eyes and mind can see_

_T: So hop aboard the turntable_

_GY: Oh, oh, oh_

_GR: Step into Christmas with me, yeah_

_T: Step into Christmas_

_A: Let's join together_

_C: We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

_R: Eat, drink and be merry  
>Come along with me<em>

_B: Step into Christmas_

_J: The admission's free_

_V: Step into Christmas  
>Let's join together<em>

_GY: We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

_GR: Eat, drink and be merry  
>Come along with me<em>

_V: Step into Christmas_

_C: The admission's free_

_V: Step into Christmas  
>Let's join together<em>

_GR: We can watch the snow fall forever and ever_

_GY: Eat, drink and be merry  
>Come along with me<em>

_V: Step into Christmas  
>The admission's free<em>

_GR: Oh, oh, oh_

_C & R: Step, step into Christmas_

_J & B: Ah, Forever and ever_

_T & A: Yeah, come along with me  
>(J, B, C, R: Ah, ah, ah)<em>

_V: Oh, oh, oh_

Their performance was awarded with mass applause and a standing ovation. As they celebrated backstage, Lane came over to them. "Good job guys, that one was actually the best one of the night."

"I kinda liked Damien's performance better," Jade defended.

"Well…we all can't be you Jade," Lane left the group.

"I'm gonna be so irked if this doesn't raise my grade."

Tori put her arm around Jade's shoulder. "Who cares about grades? At least you had fun out there right?"

Jade bit Tori's arm and Tori pulled away. "No I didn't." Jade stomped away.

"You okay?" Andre asked Tori.

"Well," Tori was upset by what had transpired, "I know someone who's not getting a Christmas present from me this year."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm probably gonna do a couple more. I can guarantee they're not all gonna be someone singing a certain song- I could put a story surrounding a songfic like I usually do. But for this chapter, I thought it'd be best if I made them sing this song.<strong>

**Christmas songs mentioned by name include: **_**Do They Know it's Christmas, Last Christmas, Merry Christmas Darling, All I want for Christmas is You **_**(Mariah Carey version there is another different song with the same title), **_**Winter Wonderland**_**, **_**Sleigh Ride,**__**Let it Snow**_**, **_**The Night Santa Went Crazy, Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer, The Twelve Pains of Christmas, A Fairytale of New York, Merry Christmas from the Whole Fam Damily, and**_** of course **_**Step into Christmas**_**.**

**Here's hoping you enjoyed the starter songfic. Feel free to leave requests, I might consider some.**


	2. Merry Christmas Darling

**For the record, these are just a collection of songfics. The only story formed at the stories that go with the songfic. So don't ask if anything's out of order because there is no order, it's just a bunch of Christmas songfics.**

**Much like Jade I prefer the humorous Christmas songs, but I also love Christmas pop songs. Traditional ones…eh I tolerate them, but I love Christmas pop the best. And around this time of year, one of my most favorite bands is overplayed.**

**Who here remembers the Carpenter reference from the **_**iCarly **_**episode **_**iGot a Hot Room**_**? If you didn't get it, The Carpenters were a brother sister duo from the 70's and people from today's generation mostly hear their music around Christmas time because apparently their Christmas songs are more memorable. Sadly, Karen Carpenter died from a heart attack brought on by her anorexia in 1983 a month before her 33****rd**** birthday so there's no chance of any live concerts or anything (again, that sucks I'm a huge Carpenters fan).**

**Let's hope you just learned something. And trust me it will be relevant...and Bade, this will be a relevance incorporating Bade.**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas," Cat was going around school carrying a tray of meat. "Anyone want any Christmas beef? My brother made it!" Everyone ran off in different directions. "Poo!" She noticed Jade coming in her direction pretty fast, Beck following her. "Hi! Do you guys want some of my brother's-"<p>

"SHUT UP!" Jade's screaming at Cat made Cat let out a terrified squeak and run away.

"You don't have to take your anger out on Cat just because you're mad at me," Beck reprimanded.

"Go preach to the choir!"

Beck groaned. "I said _might. _I said I _might _go to Canada with my folks to visit my family. They're giving me a choice this year."

"And you're gonna go!"

"_Might_!"

"Beck, you go every year to visit your family; you're gonna go and visit them while I rot here with my stupid family like I do every year."

"I tried to ask my family to let you go but…well, you know they don't like you."

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"Can we talk this over later?"

"I'd rather talk about this now."

"Fine."

"You're not going to Canada."

"Just because you're my girlfriend it doesn't mean you can make all my decisions for me!"

"Just because you're Canadian it doesn't mean you have to go to Canada every year. You're in America now Buddy!"

"Are you upset because we've never been able to celebrate Christmas together on the actual Christmas day?" Beck saw right through her.

Jade sighed. "You promised me that you were going to talk your parents into letting you stay home this year. I was really looking forward to it."

"I was too. I even said I was gonna stay home."

"So what happened?"

"You know my favorite uncle?"

"The one who actually likes me?" Beck nodded. "He die or something?"

"He had a serious heart attack."

"He was a lazy man did nothing but eat."

"Jade!"

"Well he did! Thanksgiving and Halloween was like the motherload for him! Plus he was a hothead who always got ticked off at everyone. Why do you think I like him so much?"

"We just don't think he'll make it this Christmas and my aunt really needs her family over there."

"He didn't die!"

"Jade!"

Jade tried to retain her image by holding back tears. "I actually planned some special things we could do over the break without any of those other losers we call our friends joining in."

"Maybe we can do something special over spring break instead?"

"Whatever," Jade scoffed.

Beck gave her a kiss. "I leave on Sunday; we still got today and tomorrow to spend with each other."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather spend it alone."

"But-"

"I'm gonna go home."

"School's not over yet."

"When have I really cared about school?" Jade left the building leaving Beck standing alone in a nearly empty hallway…

…with a seriously perky redhead. "Christmas beef?"

…

Tori and Cat decided to pay Jade a visit the following week to see how she was doing. None of them, Beck included, had heard from her. Standing outside her doorway, they could hear something in the background. "I think she's listening to the song _Blame Canada_," Tori tried to make out what Jade was listening to.

"Is it a Christmas song?" Cat inquired. "I love Christmas songs. One time my brother and I went caroling and-"

"You told me this story in the car; and no, _Blame Canada_ is not a Christmas song."

"Good, it didn't sound Christmassy."

Tori knocked on Jade's door. "Jade can we come in?"

"No!" Jade answered back.

"Why not?"

"Why are you doing here?"

"We've come to spread holiday cheer!" Cat stated with a smile.

"Leave."

"Are you gonna come caroling with us every Christmas Eve like you usually do tomorrow?"

"Is Tori gonna be there?"

"Yeah," Tori answered.

"Then no."

"Jade!"

"Leave!"

"Don't be a Grinch!"

Cat gasped with delight. "I love the Grinch!"

Tori moaned. "Not now, Cat."

"But I do. I love that he's a meanie in the beginning but in the end he's all good because his heart grew thanks to the Christmas spirit and the people singing."

"Yeah but the Christmas songs Jade like are about pain and things going wrong- with the exception of _Step into Christmas_." Tori knocked on Jade's door. "Come on, Jade, why don't you-" Jade slid an envelope out from under her door. Tori picked up the envelope and read it.

"What's it say?" Cat stood over Tori's shoulder.

"It just says _Merry Christmas_," Tori opened the envelope and a spider started to crawl out. Both she and Cat screamed, Tori dropped the envelope, and they ran out of Jade's house in fear.

…

Meanwhile, Robbie was on the computer when Beck invited him for a video chat. Robbie excitedly opened it. "Wow, someone actually wants to talk to me!"

"Hey Robbie I'm gettin' kinda worried, have you heard from Jade?"

"Sorry Beck. She hasn't been online either…or if she has she won't talk to anyone. You really upset her."

Beck sighed. "Jade's never really liked the holiday season. This was the time of year that her dad left and she's never really had a decent guy around the holidays for her."

"Why didn't you invite her to Canada with you?"

"I tried, but she hates my family, and my family doesn't like her. Putting them together is just asking for trouble."

"So why didn't you just stay here?"

"I was needed here with my family."

"Anyone die?"

"No, not yet, but Uncle Ed had a serious heart attack. He should be well enough to come home by-" Beck got a good look at Robbie's expression. "Were you guessing if anyone died?"

"Yeah, and I didn't think I'd be close."

"He almost died, but he'll be okay and they're releasing him on Christmas eve."

"Did a will have anything to you also going up to Canada?"

"Robbie! This place is where I've always spent Christmas for as long as I can remember. My family is here and now we need to rally around each other for support. And no, he didn't leave a will, my selfish cousin asked."

"Hey, why are you talking to me? Is no one else online?"

"I'm just worried about Jade…and no one else is online."

"We've tried talking to Jade, really; Tori and Cat should be at her house right now."

Beck tilted his head. "Speaking of Cat…" he pointed to something behind Robbie. Standing behind Robbie was Robbie's cut-out of 'Flirty Cat' with a Santa hat atop her head.

"Uh…" Robbie's face turned as red as the hat, "…it's not mine."

"You need to talk to someone about your problems…" as Robbie was about to speak, Beck stopped him, "…but not to me."

"Everyone says that."

"Bye Rob," Beck exited the chat.

Robbie sighed and got off his computer. He reached for a good book (though not many other people appreciated _Galaxy Wars_ novel adaptations) and turned on his radio as the ever popular- but annoying- Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas song stopped.

"You people never get tired of that song do you?" the radio DJ was hiding his sarcasm with an enthusiastic attitude. "Okay, it's nearing seven and this means it's our annual request hour where we play nothing but audience requests. Send 'em in via phone call, e-mail, and now by text message. We'll start taking request after a few messages from our sponsors."

Robbie set his book down and reached for his phone. "I should try requesting Cat's favorite Christmas song," he texted the radio station, but got a text back. "_Nice try Robbie Shapiro but this station stopped taking requests from you_. Aw butternut!"

…

Cat and Tori were also listening to this Christmas station. "Maybe we should request something for Jade to listen to," Tori suggested.

"Jade doesn't listen to this station," Cat replied back.

Tori sighed. "Oh well; she likes the negative Christmas songs anyway. I can't think of one decent Christmas pop songs she likes besides _Step into Christmas_."

"She likes _Merry Christmas Darling_."

Tori put her foot on the brake and pulled over. "Say that again."

"That again. Why did you stop the car?"

"No, what about _Merry Christmas Darling_?"

"Jade likes the song. Whenever it comes on, I see her singing along to it, even though she doesn't know I see her do it. One time I asked her to sing it with me but she said no."

"So that's why she thinks-"

"But if I ask Jade to sing along to other Christmas songs she always says she hates the song."

Tori thought this through. "The song is about lovers apart during the Christmas season."

"Most songs are about people being far away from the ones they love and wanting them back with them."

"Cat, you actually said something smart."

"Sorry."

Tori reached for her cell phone and called the radio station. "Hi my name is Tori Vega and I would like to request a song on behalf of my friend who has to be separated from his girlfriend…no it's not Mariah Carey's _All I Want for Christmas is You_…actually yes, there is a special message I'd like to leave, but only if you'll tell me when you play the song…right after Mariah's song…when is Mariah's song gonna be played…that's great, thank you…you're right, I probably should tell you what song I'm requesting."

…

Jade was brooding in her room cutting things up with her scissors when a rock crashed through her window.

"Was that throw too hard?" she heard Cat asking outside her window.

Jade moaned and went over to her window. Standing below was Tori and Cat. "What are you people doing here?"

"Jade turn on the radio!" Tori called to her.

"Get off my property or I'll turn on the sprinklers!"

"If you do this one thing for me you won't have to give me a Christmas present!"

"I wasn't gonna give you one anyway."

"If you do this I'll let you beat me up!"

Jade smiled an evil smile. "Alright fine," Jade turned on the radio as _All I Want for Christmas is You _died down.

The DJ was laughing. "Can't tell ya how many people requested that song. Our next song is dedicated to Jade from Beck with a personal note that says 'I love you and I miss you, Love Beck'. Young love, huh? Well here you go Jade, a special one for you," he emphasized the last part.

_Greeting cards have all been sent  
>The Christmas rush is through<br>But I still have one wish to make  
>A special one for you<br>_  
><em>Merry Christmas darling<br>We're apart that's true  
>But I can dream and in my dreams<br>I'm Christmas-ing with you  
><em>  
><em>Holidays are joyful<br>There's always something new  
>But every day's a holiday<br>When I'm near to you_

_The lights on my tree  
>I wish you could see<br>I wish it every day  
>The logs on the fire<br>Fill me with desire  
>To see you and to say<em>

_That I wish you Merry Christmas_  
><em>(Merry Christmas darling)<em>  
><em>Happy New Year, too<em>  
><em>I've just one wish<em>  
><em>(On this Christmas Eve)<em>  
><em>I wish I were with you<em>

_The logs on the fire_  
><em>Fill me with desire<em>  
><em>To see you and to say<em>

_That I wish you Merry Christmas  
>(Merry Christmas darling)<br>Happy New Year, too  
>I've just one wish<br>(On this Christmas Eve)  
>I wish I were with you<em>

_I wish I were with you_

_Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas_  
><em>Merry Christmas darling<em>

"Okay," the DJ's voice interrupted Jade's moment at the end. "Our next song is requested by Stephanie Shapiro, here's hoping she's not related to Robbie Shapiro, for her friend Cat." Jade turned off the radio before the music started.

"What did you think?" Tori asked her. No response. "Did she even hear the song?"

"Tori, we saw her sitting at the window lip synching it," Cat reminded. "It's like she forgot we were here."

"Then why isn't she answering?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

Jade stepped dressed all in back. "You owe me Vega."

Tori whimpered. "Fine."

"But I need you to do me something else."

Tori gave her a suspicious look. "What?"

"I need you to get me somewhere by Christmas Eve."

…

Beck was at his family's house on Christmas Eve, Christmas music droning in the background. He was glad to be around his family, but he was still pretty bored. Yes, there was a party going on to celebrate Ed being discharged from the hospital, but Beck wasn't feeling any Christmas spirit. He was lonely and a part of him regretted leaving Jade behind like he did every Christmas.

"Why so glum?" Cousin Arnie asked him.

Beck shrugged. "I'm just not in a partying mood."

"Sorry," when Arnie apologized, 'sorry' sounded like 'story'. "Eh, how's about we go sleddin'," and 'about' sounded like 'a boot'. "I got an extra sled in the garage," and of course 'garage' sounded funny too.

"Thanks, but no thanks Arnie."

The doorbell rang. "Could somebody get the door?" One of the aunts asked.

"I got it!" Beck informed as he opened the door.

"Hi Beck."

"Jade? What are you-"

"Merry Christmas, Darling," Jade shut him up by holding up mistletoe. Beck gave her a romantic look and the two of them leaned in for a long, passionate kiss.

Tori honked her horn. "Hey, I think there's something wrong with the car!" But Beck and Jade didn't budge. Tori slumped back in her seat. "This is not good."

"Look on the bright side," Cat smiled at her, "we get to spend Christmas in Canada."

And Tori responded back with a long, agonized moan.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm sure once you listen to that song you'd recognize Karen Carpenter's voice and realize, 'Oh, she sang that other song I heard'.<strong>

**I hope this was good, I wasn't sure how to play this one out. I almost made this a songfic centered on David and Holly Vega…**

…**but we'll save that for another chapter with a different song.**


	3. Do They Know it's Christmas

**Sorry for delay, blame me being busy the holiday season. I can guarantee this should be done by Christmas though, so any more delays shouldn't be this long. Plus, I have a few songs I really want to use, but I wasn't sure when/where to use them.**

**However, I did get a request, I shall honor it. I moved this one up because I feel I owe you for the delay while I structure out more stories to more complex Christmas songs. So ****Sharene28****, here is your request.**

* * *

><p>Sikowitz entered the classroom twenty minutes late. "Yes, yes I realize I'm earlier than usual," he took a seat on the stage. "How many of you young people are familiar with the Nostalgia Chick and or the Nostalgia Critic?" Robbie raised his hand. "Robbie, have you seen that special on disturbing and inescapable Christmas songs from the Nostalgia Chick?"<p>

Robbie gave Sikowitz a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you really agree with the number two spot?"

"Honestly, I don't remember that-"

"At number two," Sikowitz was talking to the whole class now, "was _Do They Know it's Christmas_. Now the list is supposed to be songs people have heard of, and I have never heard of it. How many of you children heard this…" everyone raised their hand, "even the Jewish children? Could someone elaborate on how it's disturbing?"

"It's not disturbing," Tori corrected. "It's probably on that list because it's inescapable."

"It's one of the most popular Christmas songs ever," Andre pointed out.

"They play the song like five times a day on local radio stations," Beck also interjected.

"It's one of those songs that never go away."

"Until you threaten whoever's playing it to turn it off," Jade muttered before taking a sip of coffee.

"Fascinating," Sikowitz sat on the stage and leaned forward in excitement, "tell me more."

Rex raised his hand. "Hey whackjob, aren't you supposed to be teaching us?"

"The basic idea of school is for people to get educated; well, I am about to be educated. Now someone explain this song to me."

"Andre!" everyone agreed.

"Aw I see," Andre stood up sort of miffed, "just because I'm the guy in here who's a musician I know about this stuff?" Andre huffed. "It's British music, so I don't know."

"I can tell you some more about this," Beck stood up. "Singer/songwriter Bob Geldof, formerly the lead singer of the Boomtown Rats, decided to write this song along with Midge Ure to help raise money for the famine in Ethiopia. So Bob got talents of some really popular British, Irish, and even a few American singers or bands to form Band Aid."

Sikowitz raised his hand. "But why name a band after an adhesive?"

"No, there's a space between band and aid."

"They why don't they refer to the singers as Band and Aid."

Beck clapped his hands together. "Moving on. The song was done in 1984 and featured some popular singers like Sting, Bono, Boy George, George Michael, Paul Young, Phil Collins, Paul McCartney, Bananarama, Spandau Ballet, and Duran Duran just to name a few."

Cat was amazed. "Ooh Beck, you know a lot about that stuff."

"Canada and Britain have some pretty close ties so when you grow up in Canada you learn a combination of Canadian and British history."

"That's history?" Jade sarcastically asked.

"Music history."

"And how is it beneficial to improv?"

"Do you need a time out after school?"

…

After school, as Lane was supposed to be discussing Sikowitz's tardiness, Sikowitz came up with a fantastic idea. "Teacher's Aid!"

Lane, who had been startled by Sikowitz's random outburst. "Are you sure a teacher's aid is appropriate for your class?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, what are you talking about?"

"Weren't you and Helen discussing how no student is getting into the fundraising spirit?"

"In private! How do you know about this-"

"Well, I had just a fantastic idea to help the children get into the spirits."

"Okay, what?"

"It's going to require all of the teachers' assistance."

"Counselors too?"

"Sure, whatever."

…

The following day at school, everyone in school was called to the Black Box for an assembly.

Principal Helen stood in the center of the stage. "It's Christmas time; the season of perpetual giving and charity. It has been brought to my attention that most of you have not been perpetually giving to charity. So to help raise your spirits in hopes that we see a fundraising increase, the staff members here at Hollywood Arts have prepared you a little treat. FREAKY KID!" Helen called to Sinjin.

Using this as his cue, Sinjin operated the lights as his crony friends pulled back the curtains to reveal all of the teachers in horrible Christmas sweaters assembled together on risers.

"Oh crap, they're gonna sing," Jade put in her i-Pod.

Beck sighed. "Babe, you don't know that for sure. They might be…" music started to play, "…oh crap, they're gonna sing."

And sing, they did.

_It's Christmas time  
>There's no need to be afraid<br>At Christmas time  
>We let in light and banish shade<em>

_And in our world of plenty_  
><em>We can spread a smile of Joy<em>  
><em>Throw your arms around the world<em>  
><em>At Christmas time<em>

_But say a prayer_  
><em>Pray for the other ones<em>  
><em>At Christmas time it's hard<em>  
><em>But when you're having fun<em>

_There's a world outside your window_  
><em>And it's a world of dread and fear<em>  
><em>Where the only water flowing is<em>  
><em>The bitter sting of tears<em>

_And the Christmas bells that ring there_  
><em>Are the clanging chimes of Doom<em>  
><em>Well, tonight thank God it's them instead of you<em>

_And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time_  
><em>The greatest gift they'll get this year is life<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>  
><em>Where nothing ever grows<em>  
><em>No rain or rivers flow<em>  
><em>Do they know it's Christmas time at all<em>

_Here's to you_  
><em>Raise a glass for everyone<em>  
><em>Here's to them<em>  
><em>Underneath that burning sun<em>  
><em>Do they know it's Christmas time at all<em>

_Feed the world_  
><em>Feed the world<em>

_Feed the world_  
><em>Let them know it's Christmas time again<em>  
><em>Feed the world<em>  
><em>Let them know it's Christmas time again<em>  
><em>Feed the world<em>  
><em>Let them know it's Christmas time again<em>  
><em>Feed the world<em>  
><em>Let them know it's Christmas time again<em>  
><em>Feed the world<em>  
><em>Let them know it's Christmas time again<em>  
><em>Feed the world<em>  
><em>Let them know it's Christmas time again<em>  
><em>Feed the World<em>  
><em>Let them know it's Christmas time again<em>

The students were all horrified to respond with applause, or even boos for that matter. Most of them sat in their seats, mouths agape with shock.

Sikowitz went up to the microphone. "And us staff members will be caroling every day in these adorable Christmas sweaters unless we can raise at least five hundred dollars by this time tomorrow. Donation boxes are outside the Black Box and the principal's office." Students reached into their wallets or pockets and ran outside the theatre willing to donate.

Lane patted Sikowitz's shoulder. "You've actually thought of something brilliant Sikowitz…it's a Christmas miracle."

"Wouldn't the children donating to those in need be more of a miracle."

"No, this the season for perpetually giving to charity; it's very rare do you actually come up with something smart. Hence, the Christmas miracle."

* * *

><p><strong>Dang endings, so hard to come up with one.<strong>

**Again, sorry for the delay, here's another chapter. Oh, and here's a shameful plug: I do recommend you watch the Nostalgia Chick's **_**Top 10 Disturbing & Weirdly Inescapable Christmas Songs**_**. You can find it in 2 parts on YouTube, or Google Nostalgia Chick and find her video that way. It is pretty funny and the songs on there are good choices in my opinion because they're either disturbing or inescapable. This song is #2 if you remember me saying so in the beginning.**


	4. Hey Santa

**Not gonna lie, this one is one of my favorite Christmas songs (Top 3), but a lot of people I know have either never heard of it, or don't like it. If you're interested, this is the Carnie and Wendy Wilson version from 1993.**

**Here's another Christmas romance. This is the one I was gonna post next, but decided to save for this chapter. Heads up, the flashback will not be told in first person; it's a recount of what happened.**

**Because this is technically a duet; Carnie's solo is in bold, Wendy's solo is italicized, and it's bold italic when they both sing. Oh, and the random guy near the end is in normal font, but he only has like one line so yeah, lettin' you know. Oh, and if you look for lyrics; you should know that I took lyrics from the radio edit where they start the song. Again, letting you know in case.**

* * *

><p>David Vega entered the house on Christmas Eve with a big smile. "Good news, I got tomorrow off!" He embraced his wife and gave her a kiss.<p>

"That's great, honey. Which means you can help me prepare for dinner tomorrow."

"Ah; there's no way I can get out of it can I?"

"It's the least you can do seeing as your mother is coming."

"What have you got against my mother?"

"She hates me!"

"She doesn't…well at most it's a strong dislike."

"Hey Dad," Tori came downstairs with Trina following. "So did we hear right when you said you had the day off tomorrow?"

"And New Year's Eve."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm just going to have to work a double shift on Valentine's Day…and on your mother and I's anniversary."

"What?" Holly inquired.

"It won't be so bad," David assured. "At least I'm not working on Christmas anymore. Remember what it was like when I used to work as the head lawyer's assistant in that corporate law firm and I almost missed Christmas?"

"Actually I don't remember that," Trina admitted.

"Yeah me neither," Tori agreed. "Were we even born when this happened?"

"Of course you girls were born," Holly informed. "One of the reasons your father and I got married was because I got pr-proposed to."

"Mom, were you about to say something else?"

David clapped his hands together. "Who wants to hear the story?"

Trina scoffed. "It's not like there's anything better to do anyway."

"I'll take that as a yes." The family situated themselves in the living room to listen to this story. "This was in 1996 when Trina was two and Tori was a year old. We were living in an apartment and I was working as an assistant to the head lawyer at this law firm and he decided to take this case in Boston…"

**…**

_**December, 1996**_

Holly was struggling to pick up the house as Christmas music droned in the background…well in addition to a crying baby, a talkative two year old at her side, and now the loud ringing of the phone.

"And I'm gonna be the most pwettiest, bestest, most loved pwincess girl ever!" Trina was shouting as she followed her mother. "And this Chwismass Santa's gonna give me all I asked for 'cause I'm the bestest, most nicest pwincess girl ever! Right Mommy? Right Mommy? Right Mommy!"

Holly tried to ignore the loud child at her side as she answered the phone. "Hello…David…David, how are you…"

"HI DADDY! HI DADDY! HI DADDY!"

"I don't know if you can hear, but Trina says hi…" Holly turned to the two year old. "Daddy says hi and he loves and misses you," satisfied, the two year old walked away as Holly put the phone back to her ear. "Thanks for that now she's leaving me alone. You have no idea how terrible the terrible twos are. I swear it's like…What news…A promotion honey that's fantastic…If you do what…How long will that take…David, you promised you'd actually be home this Christmas…No, no I understand…I'll see on New Year's…Love you too," Holly hung up the phone.

"Is Daddy bringing me any pwesents? Is he? Is he? Is he? IS HE?""

"TRINA!" this got the two year old to stop, "Mommy wants some quiet time."

"NO QUIET GAME!"

"Trina."

"NO!" Trina threw herself onto the floor in a tantrum. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Holly scooped up the child and placed her in the room with the crying baby. Shutting the door (the sounds still not subsiding), she sulked onto the couch and let out a good cry.

…

The days dragged on nearly endlessly as Christmas Eve 1996 was here.

Trina placed a ballerina ornament low on the Christmas tree and clapped with delight at her accomplishments. "Look, Mommy!"

Holly smiled and kissed her daughter. "How pretty."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

"I wanna put the star on top!"

"It's Tori's turn," Holly picked up baby Tori.

"She's just a stupid baby; she can't do anything."

"Then we'll help her."

Little Trina rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Fine."

"Be nice or Santa won't give you any presents."

Trina repeated her actions. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"Mommy, what do you want for Chwismass?"

"Oh honey, what I want you can't get me."

"What do you want?"

"I want Daddy to come home for Christmas."

"Well good luck with that."

"Trina!" Holly laughed.

"Can we listen to Santa songs on the wadio?"

"First we gotta help Tori put the star up." Holly lifted Tori to the top of the tree and put her tiny hand onto the star and made it seem as if Tori put the star on top. "Yay Tori!"

"SANTA SONGS!" Trina ran to the radio and turned on the Christmas music as one song ended and another song started to play. "Ooh, I like this song Mommy."

"Do you?" Trina tried to sing along to the song, but failed. "Okay, it's time for bed!"

"No!"

"Yes. We go to bed early on Christmas Eve so Santa can come early and leave lots of presents; going to bed early is a nice thing to do."

Trina groaned and rolled her eyes. "Santa sure is picky." She followed Holly into the room she shared with her sister. "Will Santa still come even if Towi wakes up and cwies?"

"I'm sure he will."

"He just won't leave her more pwesents."

"Sure Trina," Holly put Tori to bed first before tucking in Trina. "Goodnight, Trina."

"Night Mommy," mother and daughter gave each other a kiss before mother turned on the night light and daughter curled up with her blanket.

"I have to thank the parent who came up with the going to bed early deal on Christmas Eve," Holly said to herself as she went to her room to get the Christmas presents. Instead of dragging it all out in the garbage bags, she took as much presents as she could carry and made repeated trips as she placed the presents under the tree. Once that was done, Holly turned off the lights, turned on the Christmas tree lights, and took in the beauty while wishing Santa would bring her what she wanted for Christmas. "Oh David, I wish you were here right now." She poured herself some hot chocolate and readjusted herself onto the couch listening to the changing music.

_**The city is covered in snow tonight  
>The children fast asleep<br>I'm waiting for him, but he's nowhere in sight  
>And I wonder if he can hear me<br>**_  
><strong>Hey Santa<strong>  
><em>Hey Santa<em>  
><strong>Santa<strong>  
><em><strong>I wish with all my might<strong>__  
><em>**Hey Santa**  
><em>Hey Santa<em>  
><strong>Santa<strong>  
><em><strong>Bring my baby home tonight<strong>_

**Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
>Even by the fireside<br>My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas  
>And now it's almost midnight<strong>  
><em>The Christmas lights up and down the street<br>Are such a sight to see  
>But all the presents by the tree<br>They don't mean a thing till he's with me  
><em>  
><strong>Hey Santa<strong>  
><em>Hey Santa<em>  
><strong>Santa<strong>  
><em><strong>I wish with all my might<strong>_  
><strong>Hey Santa<strong>  
><em>Hey Santa<em>  
><strong>Santa<strong>  
><em><strong>If you hear me won't you hurry<br>Bring my baby tonight  
><strong>_  
><strong>I know your sleigh is full inside<strong>  
><strong>But won't you stop and give my baby a ride<br>I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas  
>Uh-huh<br>**_The Christmas lights up and down the street  
>Are such a sight to see<br>But all the presents by the tree  
>They don't mean a thing<br>Santa please hear me  
><em>  
><strong>Hey Santa<br>**_Hey Santa_  
><strong>Santa<br>**_**I wish with all my might**_  
><strong>Hey Santa<strong>  
><em>Hey Santa<br>_**Santa**  
><em><strong>If you hear me won't you hurry<br>Bring my baby tonight**_

_The Christmas lights up and down the street  
>The presents by the tree<br>I hear a knock, oh can it be  
>My wish is staring back at me<br>_  
><strong>Hey Santa<br>**_Hey Santa  
><em>**Santa**  
><em><strong>I guess you heard me tonight<br>Yeah  
><strong>_**Hey Santa**  
><em>Hey Santa<em>  
><strong>Santa<strong>  
><em><strong>I'm underneath the mistletoe<br>With my baby tonight**_

_Sleigh ride, sleigh ride, sleigh ride  
>With my baby tonight<br>_**(Hey Santa)**  
><em>Sleigh ride, sleigh ride, sleigh ride<em>  
>(It's Christmas time)<br>_With my baby tonight_  
><strong>Sleigh ride, sleigh ride, sleigh ride<strong>_  
>(Hey Santa)<em>  
>(It's Christmas time)<br>**With my baby tonight  
><strong>_Have a very merry Christmas, baby  
><em>**Sleigh ride, sleigh ride, sleigh ride**_  
><em>(It's Christmas time)**  
>Ho, hey Santa<br>**_Sleigh ride, sleigh ride, sleigh ride  
><em>(It's Christmas time)  
><em><strong>Hey Santa<strong>_

Not wanting to hear anything upbeat or about someone wanting Santa to return their loved one home for Christmas, Holly turned off the radio and turned on the television where some cheesy TV movie was playing. Naturally, it was about a workaholic husband who wasn't home for Christmas and the wife actually telling a store Santa what she wanted. And what do you think happens in the end? The husband comes home!

"Maybe Letterman's on," Holly started browsing through channels when there was a knock on the door. Getting up, she assumed it was crazy Mrs. Hodge who liked to knock on random apartment doors at night trying to find her late husband Lester. "Mrs. Hodge," Holly spoke before opening the door, "Lester does not live here. Could you kindly-" she opened the door and gasped. "David?"

He held up mistletoe and they kissed each other. "Did you get what you want for Christmas?"

"I did now," they leaned in for another kiss as the hands on the clock on the wall were evenly aligned at the twelve.

**…**

**_Present Day_**

Tori swooned as her parents pulled away from their kissing. "That's so sweet."

Trina scoffed and rolled her eyes, "At least I was in that story."

"So did you quit your job at the law firm?"

"Yep," David answered. "I decided to fulfill a lifelong dream of becoming a police officer."

"Which he did," Holly added.

"And with the money I made as a cop, I moved closer to where I worked."

"This house, huh?" Trina looked around. "Honestly, you could've done better."

"At least you got your own room," Tori stated back to her.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go watch non Christmas related television." Trina headed upstairs.

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out. And now I know why Mom always plays that song once a day around Christmas. But seriously, I like _All I Want for Christmas is You Better_."

"We all have our opinions," Holly said to her. "Why don't you go upstairs and watch your Christmas specials."

"Kay," she gave her parents a hug. "Night guys," she went upstairs.

"It is a good story," David agreed.

"You think so?" Holly asked.

"Not gonna lie, I liked the ending."

"When you came back?"

"I was gonna say what happened after I came back." She playfully slapped him. "That's your favorite part anyway."

"It is."

David pulled some mistletoe out of his back pocket. "I preferred the mistletoe part myself." His wife gave him another playful slap before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, this is just a sweetness chapter. I just had to use this song because it's one of my favorites. So if you don't like it, I don't care; I think it's sweet and it features my favorite song. If you did like it, good for you. If you're neutral, thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. 12 Pains of Christmas

**This one was near impossible to structure; but I really, really, REALLY wanted to use this version and try something new. So I'm gonna post the lyrics first and then a story to illustrate the twelve verses in the song.**

**So there will be twelve stories that coincide with the specific lyric in the song. I hope that clears up confusion.**

**May I present my favorite version of a boring, much loved holiday classic. And afterwards, stick around for some news regarding this fanfic.**

* * *

><p><em>The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:<br>Is finding a Christmas tree_

_The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:  
>Rigging up the lights<br>And finding a Christmas tree_

_The third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_  
><em>Hangovers<em>  
><em>Rigging up the lights<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_  
><em>Sending Christmas cards<em>  
><em>Hangovers<em>  
><em>Rigging up the lights<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>Sending Christmas cards<em>  
><em>Hangovers<em>  
><em>Rigging up the lights<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
><em>Facing my in-laws<em>  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>Oh, I hate those Christmas cards<em>  
><em>Hangovers<em>  
><em>Rigging up these lights<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
><em>The Salvation Army<em>  
><em>Facing my in-laws<em>  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>Sending Christmas cards<em>  
><em>Oh, geez<em>  
><em>I'm tryin' to rig up these lights<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The eighth thing at Christmas that such a pain to me:_  
><em>I WANNA TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS<em>  
><em>Charities<em>  
><em>And whaddya mean YOUR in-laws<em>  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>Oh, making out these cards<em>  
><em>Aw Edith, get me a beer, huh<em>  
><em>What, we have no extension cords<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me_  
><em>Finding parking spaces<em>  
><em>DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY<em>  
><em>Donations!<em>  
><em>Facing my in-laws<em>  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>Writing out those Christmas cards<em>  
><em>Hangovers!<em>  
><em>Now why the hell are they blinking<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
><em>Batteries Not Included<em>  
><em>No parking spaces<em>  
><em>BUY ME SOMETHIN'<em>  
><em>Get a job, ya bum<em>  
><em>Oh, facing my in-laws<em>  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards<em>  
><em>Oh, geez, look at this<em>  
><em>One light goes out, they ALL go out<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
><em>Stale TV specials<em>  
><em>Batteries Not Included<em>  
><em>No parking spaces<em>  
><em>I GOTTA GO TA BATHROOM<em>  
><em>Charities<em>  
><em>She's a witch...I hate her<em>  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people<em>  
><em>Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh<em>  
><em>Get a flashlight...I blew a fuse<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

_The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:_  
><em>Singing Christmas carols<em>  
><em>Stale TV specials<em>  
><em>Batteries Not Included<em>  
><em>No parking<em>  
><em>WAAAAAAAAAAH<em>  
><em>Charities<em>  
><em>Gotta make 'em dinner<em>  
><em>Five months of bills<em>  
><em>I'm not sendin' them this year, that's it<em>  
><em>Shut up, you<em>  
><em>FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS<em>  
><em>And finding a Christmas tree<em>

Tori came downstairs in early December all happy and filled with pep. Trina took notice of this. "What are you so happy about?"

"I'm just excited that today we're going to pick out our Christmas tree."

"Oh yeah, I'm not doing that this year."

"You're not? Trina, it's tradition."

"So, I'm still not doing it."

"But we always go for Christmas trees on the first Sunday in December."

"Oh that reminds me, Mom and Dad had to go visit one of Mom's sisters."

"What?"

"They said we could go together, but I said no."

"Well, I'm going." Tori took the keys off the hanging rack by the door. "I'll be back later with the perfect Christmas tree."

"Yeah good luck with that," Trina turned on the TV and shooed her sister away.

Tori rolled her eyes as she left. "Goodbye Trina." She got into the car and started driving off expecting to be back within a few minutes as it usually was.

Sometime later (about six hours later), Trina was still watching TV as an angry and exhausted looking Tori opened the door, without a Christmas tree. "So where's our tree."

"Shut up Trina!"

"What happened?"

"Well, I went to the usual lot where we get trees and I didn't know I had to pay for a tree."

"Well duh, of course you do!"

"I never knew that."

"Yeah, Dad pays the guy for the tree and service to tie the tree to the car after we all agree on a tree. I can't believe you never noticed."

"Regardless, I drove off to the highway where there were a bunch of trees. Realizing I didn't bring a saw, I drove back here for a saw. I go back with a saw, start to cut a tree, and a cop stops me telling me I'm cutting on state property."

"Isn't that like a misdemeanor or something?"

"Anyway, I ask the cop where I can find free Christmas trees, he laughs at me! After he leaves, some scary bum comes up behind me and tells me where I can find free Christmas trees. He gives me directions, I get lost a few times, but I finally found the motherload of Christmas trees."

"And?"

"I cut down the perfect tree."

"So where is it?"

"I pull in the driveway and it's not on top of the car! I have no idea where that tree is."

A news bulletin flashed on the television. "Breaking news from Channel 4; one of the worst traffic jams in California history is currently happening right now due to a random Christmas tree on the freeway causing one car to slam on the breaks and the car behind to rear end the front car, causing a sudden chain of bumper cars. So far there have been at least seven tow trucks arriving at the scene…"

"Oh, there's your tree," Trina casually stated.

"Shut up Trina," Tori muttered back.

**…**

The following Monday, Lane arrived early after to avoid being caught in another traffic jam. Arriving into the school, he noticed that no other faculty member was there. "Strange," he said to himself as he walked down the hallways humming some tune.

"Oh, a faculty!" Helen approached him. "Thank you so much for volunteering Lane."

"Volunteering? Volunteering what?"

"Did you not get the e-mail I sent to my staff?"

"No, I was stuck in that traffic accident. I didn't get home til eleven last night."

"Well, in said e-mail I informed that the first staff member to arrive at Hollywood Arts tomorrow will be in charge of putting up all the Christmas lights."

"What? No, no, no, no! I will not do this!"

"And the staff who refuses will be fired."

"Fired? But Helen-"

"Don't but Helen me and get to work."

"Helen-"

"WORK!" Lane ran off to find the Christmas lights. "Why do I try talking nice if my yelling gets people to do what I want?"

And so Lane was forced to put up Christmas lights. This took him the entire school day and caused him to miss yet another daily counsel session with Sinjin.

"Hi Lane," Tori greeted. Standing behind Tori was Andre, Cat, and Robbie (and Rex too).

"Hi guys," Lane greeted back, "I'm just about to finish lighting the last light and…" Lane smiled as he stepped off the step ladder. "Done."

"Ooh, pretty," Cat oohed.

"Now all I have to do is turn off the lights in the school and test the lights." Lane opened the fuse box beside the janitor's closet. "Ready?"

"Do it, Dude," Andre cheered him on.

Lane turned off all the lights in the school and the Christmas lights glowed. "Ooh, prettier," Cat was impressed. Then things started to flicker and spark and everyone screamed as the fire alarm was activated. Of course, once the firemen were gone, Lane was told to put up the lights again (both inside and outside) and thankfully this time they worked.

"What a day," Lane sighed as he pulled into his driveway at seven in the evening. "I hope I never have to see another Christmas light again." He stepped into his house.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Lane's son came running up to him carrying Christmas lights, "it's time to put the Christmas lights up."

"Sorry pal, not tonight." His son started to scream. "FINE!"

"Yay!"

"I guess I'll have to find the extension cord."

"We don't have one anymore," Lane's wife informed him as she passed by with a few more lights and a flashlight.

"What? Why not?"

"We sold it in our yard sale remember?"

"NO!"

"Well we did. Come on, let's get these up."

So alongside his family, Lane put the lights up on his house. Once it was all over and they tested the lights, it was the most glorious sight ever. His wife gave him a kiss. "It's really beautiful tonight isn't it?"

"Sure is, Dear." He stood there admiring the beauty until something caught his eyes. "Why are they blinking?"

"Oh no, I think you blew a…" the lights started sparking and everything went dark, "…fuse."

"Give me the flashlight," Lane sighed.

And after another round of fixing Christmas lights, and them not working again, Lane arrived a little bit later at Hollywood Arts tired and cranky.

"Lane," Sikowitz came up to him. "I had the misfortune of arriving early to rectify your mistake with the Christmas lights and I was hoping you would do this for me."

"You know what I'm gonna do?"

Five hours later, Sikowitz was still sitting in the janitor's office with Christmas lights wrapped around him. "I have to use the lavatory! Lane! Anybody!"

**…**

That same Tuesday morning as the class was waiting for Sikowitz, Robbie entered the classroom late with a moaning Rex. Everyone took notice, but Cat was the only one to speak. "What's wrong with Rex?"

"Rex and I went to this Northridge party last night and he drank a little too much eggnog."

"I feel like I nog bomb went off in my head," Rex lamented as he moaned in agony.

"We were late because he spent the morning throwing up."

"So why didn't you leave Rex home?" Beck questioned.

"Because there's another Northridge party at some girl named Edith's house right after school and he promised he'd go."

"No girl is named Edith," Jade commentated on this.

"Yeah, that's a little weird," Beck agreed.

"I ain't gonna drink no more eggnog!" Rex let out another moan before making a noise. "Take me to the bathroom, now!" Robbie ran out of the classroom.

Later in the evening, not wanting to repeat his mistakes, Rex held off on the eggnog. "I'm real proud of you," Robbie complimented.

"I learned my listen Rob," Rex explained, "I'm not gonna drink at parties again. Now get me some punch!"

"I dunno, what if someone spiked it?"

"I said get me some punch!"

"Okay! Okay!" Robbie poured Rex some punch.

"Taste it!"

"What?"

"You heard me puppet!"

"Fine," Robbie drank the punch. "It tastes fine."

"Hey Edith," Rex called to some attractive blonde in front of him. "Pass me one a beer." Edith shrugged and handed Rex a beer (which she wasn't supposed to have, but her parents weren't home). "Now taste it Robbie."

"No Rex!"

"It's just to see if the punch is spiked. Taste the beer and tell me if they taste the same."

Robbie obeyed. "Ew, this is nasty."

"Does it taste like punch?"

"No."

"Good, now give me some punch!"

Meanwhile Edith was talking to her friends Christie and Bella. "So I hear the jocks spiked the punch," Christie stated.

"Not really," Edith informed. "I mean, they put a lot of eggnog in the punch but I don't think that will do any harm."

And Rex stayed home from school the next morning.

**…**

Sikowitz sat in his classroom while class was going on .He wasn't teaching, but he was writing in one Christmas card after another.

"Sikowitz, shouldn't you be teaching?" Tori asked.

"I should, but I will not."

"Why not?" Andre asked back.

"Because I have neglected to send out Christmas cards to people this year…and last year…and the year before that…I basically have a lot of catching up to do with Christmas cards. Everyone is on this list," Sikowitz picked up a small piece of paper and the students watched as it rolled down the aisle way stopping at the door. "Notice how it's still balled up over there. That's the halfway mark."

"Should we help you?" Tori asked.

"No," Jade rudely answered.

"Thank you for offering Tori," Sikowitz thanked, "but this is something I have to do if I want decent gifts from family, friends, and acquaintances." Sikowitz looked at the list. "Does anyone know who Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta is?" The rest of the class shrugged. "Well, I don't really know who half these people are anyway." Sikowitz continued to write out the list until he grabbed his hand. "Writer's cramp!" He kicked the cards aside. "That's it, I'm not sending them this year."

"Well it looks like you still did a lot," Andre noted.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "How many did you make?"

"Three."

"Three?" The entire class asked.

"Oh yes, that giant pile you were noticing is my Christmas list for Santa. But what you will notice is it's smaller than the list of people who I have to send out Christmas cards to and…" the class got up and left, "…where are you all going." Sikowitz face palmed himself. "The young children have learned by example and are now going out to e-mail their Christmas cards. Ah Sikowitz, you did teach something after all."

**…**

To keep a long story short, while the children of Christmas celebrate their gifts not caring about the cost, the adults' celebration is short lived as they realize that after the gifts come the dreaded

FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS

Oh, the humanity.

But thankfully Sikowitz did all his shopping at the dollar store using his teacher's salary so it wasn't as big of a deal to him as it was to everyone else like Lane and the Vega parents.

Oh, that Sikowitz.

**…**

"Honey," David came downstairs as his wife was making breakfast, "my parents just called and they can't come visit on Christmas."

"Oh, that's too bad," Holly was hiding her sarcasm for she was celebrating inside. She, like most housewives and homemakers, hated her mother-in-law. Her father-in-law was okay, all he did was laze around, eat, and watch TV if he didn't spend a half hour in the bathroom. But God forbid her mother-in-law. And unfortunately, Holly's mother had passed away so her mother couldn't defend her against David's mother and that made David's mother stronger, powerful, and eviler- to Holly anyway.

"But they're coming to celebrate Christmas tonight!"

"WHAT?"

"I know it's a little last minute , but can you make your Christmas dinner tonight for my parents."

"No, David, I can't! You know that when I cook Christmas dinner I have to prepare it at seven in the morning if you want to eat at a decent hour. Well, are they gonna be here tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. Holly, please do this for me."

"Fine, I suppose I'll leave now and get the turkey."

"And the ham."

"Fine, and the ham."

"And the potatoes."

"Why don't you just make me a list?" David pulled a list out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you, David."

Holly spent an hour shopping before arriving home. Waiting there for her were her in-laws. "Holly Dear, so nice to see you."

"Hello Mother Vega."

"I see you've put on a bit of weight. You haven't worked off last Christmas dinner have you? By the way, I couldn't help but notice the dinner isn't being made yet. Have you forgotten to do that? You of all people know that I must eat before five o'clock."

A noise came from Mr. Vega Senior. "Speaking of food, I think that airline breakfast is making its way down south," he clutched his stomach and ran to the bathroom.

"I will admit," Mother Vega continued on, "the airline breakfast tasted a tad better than your breakfast. If we so much as taste your breakfast we'll be in the bathroom for hours."

David came into the living room. "Hello Mom," he kissed his mother's cheek. "Hello Holly," he kissed his wife's lips. "How are the Mrs. Vegas?"

"Lovely David," Mother Vega acted all innocent and sweet. "I was just giving Holly some helpful holiday feast tips."

Boy was this going be a long day for the young Mrs. Vega.

**...**

"See, my mother's visit wasn't so bad," David said to Holly as they were driving back from the airport. "I don't know what you always complain about, she's not a witch."

"Not to you or the girls, but just to me."

"Well, I have noticed a few critiques she gives to you. But she means well."

"She hates me."

"Strong dislike at the most." He pulled into the store parking lot. "Alright, let's get some shopping over with." They passed a skinny man in a Santa suit ringing a bell for _The Salvation Army_ repeating phrases like 'Give to the Needy' 'Every Little Bit Helps' 'Need Knows No Season' 'Donate' over and over.

"Well I think I have some money," Holly reached into her purse and donated a dollar. "I think it's fair that with the little money we have left we should donate again."

"And I think we donated enough."

"David!"

"Holly, everywhere I go there are people standing outside buildings asking for money for charities. Heck, even inside stores there are donation boxes."

"Tis the season, Sweetie. Every little bit helps. I mean even if I only have a penny I still donate it."

"That's because a penny is totally useless."

"Oh David really."

"Well you can donate all you want, but one donation to one legitimate charity is enough for me. I mean I don't see these guys working at any other part of the year. They should get real jobs."

"Scrooge," Holly muttered.

And as the holiday season dragged on, so did the constant ringing of the charity bells no matter where David went. Even at his job there were charity contests and requirements…

…which led to David heading the charity toy drive much to his dismay. This was boring, and uneventful, and all he did was hand wrapped presents to greedy little children.

As the day drowned out and the toys were gone, a little boy came up to him. "Is the toy giving going on Officer?"

"Sorry son," David informed. "Everything's gone."

"Are you sure? It doesn't have to be a new toy; I just need to get a present for my little brother and sister so they have something this Christmas. My Mom said that you guys have toys."

"Don't you have any money?" The boy shook his no while looking at the ground a little teary eyed. David reached into his wallet and handed the boy $50. "Give this to your mother and tell her to buy a nice Christmas for the family on Officer Vega." The kid smiled and ran off with the money. Sighing to himself, David continued walking toward his car as the skinny Salvation Army Santa rang the bell in his face.

"Every little bit helps."

"Sorry, I don't have a little bit."

"Cheapskate."

"Oh get a job you bum."

**…**

Trina, needing extra credit for her acting class, had secretly signed up to be an elf for the mall Santa one December Thursday hoping no one from school would be there on the weekday afternoon.

"All ya gotta do is make sure the kids stay in line and there's no horse play or line cutting," the director informed her.

"Ew, why do I have to pay attention to children?" The director rolled his eyes and walked off. "Seriously, isn't that the Santa guy's job?" Trina huffed as she stood at the line.

Trina had to spend the entire day keeping little kids from fighting and line cutting mostly. Why the parents weren't with the little monsters who knew? One thing Trina couldn't stop the kids doing no matter how hard she tried was whining, complaining, and…basically talking

'I'm gonna ask Santa for a Transformer and I better get it!'

'I want my candy!'

'MOM! MOM! WHERE'S MY MOM?'

'Santa better have presents for us'

'I gotta go potty!'

'I DON'T WANNA SEE SANTA! I DON'T WANNA GO UP THERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE! DADDY!'

"Oh, this is just priceless," Trina turned to see how was talking.

"What are you doing here?" Trina barked at Jade.

"Girl's gotta shop for Christmas presents. Never thought I'd find a blackmail picture for myself this Christmas," Jade let out a small laugh. "Or I could post this as a Christmas present to my online loser friends!"

"Don't you dare!"

Jade fiddled with her phone. "I can't wait to read the comments on this. See you Monday Madame Elf," Jade left with an evil smile on her face.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" All the little kids watched as the elf that was supposed to be watching the line was throwing a tantrum and starting to destroy the fake North Pole set in upset anger- some kids even recorded this with their camera phones (why little kids had them is unknown, but oh well).

And thus _Green Meadow Mall's Whiny Tantrum Elf_ was one of the most watched videos on the internet.

**…**

As this was going on inside, Beck- who had dropped Jade off in the mall- was trying to find a spot to park his truck. Once he found a good spot, it was taken by some jerk driver trying to be faster.

"YEAH THANKS A LOT BUDDY!" Beck continued driving, regretting his decision to let Jade go in alone and make him find a place to park because he couldn't park in front of the mall for the 'few minutes' Jade was gonna be in. Continuing down the parking lot, he could not find a parking space…

…until he came across an empty handicap space. "No one's looking," he said to himself as he pulled in the spot before another car could.

As Beck got out of the car, so did an elderly lady with a cane. "Excuse me young man, I noticed that you are not handicapped and therefore cannot use that spot."

"Look, I won't be long, then you can have the spot."

"Get out of that spot boy!"

"No!" The lady started whacking him with her cane. "Knock it off! Quit it!" But the old lady wouldn't stop. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" She stopped. "You can have the stupid spot."

"Thank, you Sonny."

Beck got into his car and pulled while the old lady pulled into the spot like a speed demon. "Crazy old witch." He drove back to the front of the mall where Jade was standing.

Jade angrily got into his truck. "I've been waiting for like ten minutes! Where were you?" She got a look at how disheveled he looked. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Whatever. This mall didn't really have what I needed so we gotta go to the other one."

"What other one?"

"The better one with the terrible parking."

"WHAT?"

"I'll only be in that one for like a few minutes. I'm sure no one shops there on weekdays."

And thus the cycle of parking space searching repeated for Beck Oliver. Luckily, he was smart enough not to park in the empty handicap spaces no matter how tempting he seemed.

**…**

Cat was like a little kid in a candy store as she ran around the toy store searching for her favorite toys!

"Cat," her father caught up to her, "please get toys that don't need batteries or have batteries included. We can't keep buying batteries because Charlie keeps eating them."

"Oh, Charlie," Cat laughed at her brother's antics. "Can I look now? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

"Alright! You have a half hour!"

"YAY!" Cat took off running like a bat out of Hell as she ran off. "Ooh, I like this toy for Charlie," she picked up an RC Racer and looked at the box. "Batteries not included. Poo!" She continued grabbing toy after toy, and reading the same thing over and over. "Batteries not included."

After a half hour of not finding anything worthwhile that didn't require batteries, she got into the car all bummed out. "Couldn't find anything that included batteries with it?" Mr. Valentine asked.

"No, and now I'm all sad. I don't think anything will make me all happy."

Her father noticed her upset. "I know something that might make you feel better."

"What?" Her father didn't answer her constant pestering even as he pulled into _Build-A-Friend Workshop_. Screaming in delight, Cat ran into the store and started to build stuffed animal friends for herself and her friends.

She excitedly ran to the checkout counter a good while later. "If you'd like," the guy at the register began, "we can implant a device in the friend that allows you to record voices."

"Ooh, yay! Do that! Do that! How does it work?"

"I put this device in the back of your stuffed friend," he held up the device, "and all you flip the switch up when you want to record your voice, and down when you're done recording."

"Ooh, do that!"

"Would you like to purchase the batteries here?"

"What?"

"Batteries are not included with the installation of the device."

**…**

"Chrismakkuh, Chrismakkuh," Robbie sang to himself as he opened another cheap present on the third night of Hanukkah. "I like Chrismakkuh don't you Rex?"

"I like getting the presents on Hanukkah and Christmas," Rex replied back.

"Well you like getting presents."

"That I do. I'm glad your Jewish Dad married your non-Jewish Mother." Rex did his trademark chuckle.

Robbie opened his DVD shaped gift. "Aw; it's not the _Galaxy Wars Holiday Special_." Robbie sighed. "I really wanna see that without illegally downloading it."

"I heard it sucks."

"Rex! It's _Galaxy Wars_, nothing can suck if it's from _Galaxy Wars_."

"Unless they're the nerds who love _Galaxy Wars_."

"Don't be cruel." Robbie sat upright on his bed and turned on his TV. "Maybe there's some good stuff on TV that's not one of those cheesy Christmas specials." Robbie kept flicking through channels. "Nope!" He threw the clicker down. "If you've seen one stale holiday special on TV you've seen them all."

"Except for the _Galaxy Wars Holiday Special_," Rex evilly chuckled.

**…**

At last the day before Christmas break was here! High school children gleefully anticipating not having anything school related to do for two glorious weeks.

Unless you were in Sikowitz's class. "Students," Sikowitz began, "Helen informed that because I'm such an 'inadequate teacher', I have to give you homework and grade it like an actual teacher." The class moaned. "I don't like it any more than you all do. So for a treat, you all get to come Christmas caroling with me."

Tori raised her hand. "No Christmas yodeling?"

"I have been kicked out of the Christmas yodeler's club…again. So to show them up and do some actual teaching; I'm requiring all of you to come Christmas caroling with me."

"Why can't you do some actual teaching when we come back from break?" Jade bitterly remarked.

"I suppose I could. But I really want to show up the Christmas yodeler's and win the Christmas bonus."

"Christmas bonus?"

"Yes, the best caroling group gets a reward of $20 each. Who's willing to come caroling with me?" The class raised their hands. "Excellent."

And so, to make bring forward the conclusion to these Christmas tales, the six carolers (seven counting Rex) who showed up agreed to sing _Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer_…

…and were quickly disqualified once the judges discovered that Sikowitz was the caroling coordinator.

"How was I to know the Christmas yodeler's were this year's judges?" Sikowitz asked. Jade threw a flyer advertising the competition at Sikowitz's face which read the judges this year would be the Christmas yodelers. "I don't read flyers."

"See, this is why I hate caroling!" Jade lamented.

"You hate everything," Andre informed. "You even hate everything around Christmas time!"

"Yes she might; but I think we can agree though that we all hate Christmas caroling," Beck suggested.

"Not me," Andre smiled. "I love everything about Christmas, especially caroling."

"Then why didn't you raise you seem excited when Sikowitz brought it up the first time?"

"I didn't wanna seem like a freak."

Tori smiled at Andre, "I bet everything in the song _Twelve Pains of Christmas _isn't a pain to Andre."

"Everything in that song is a pain to me," Jade muttered.

"Nothing in that song is a pain to me," Andre admitted. "It's nice to take time to find the perfect tree, putting up Christmas lights is a labor of love that's worth it in the end, hangovers make my strange uncle more funny, Christmas cards are fun, I don't have to worry about bills, I like having my different families over, donating is heartwarming, whiny kids only whine around this time of year and you can block 'em out with your i-Pod or shopping somewhere without kids, lack of parking spaces make the anticipation for shopping higher, buying batteries separately helps the battery company, the TV specials are awesome, and caroling is fun."

"You are a freak," Jade commented.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY AN END!<strong>

**Okay, I think I've gone about as far as I can go with this fanfic song choice wise. I've got one more finale in me, and that's it.**

**So if anyone wants to request, you best do it by 5:00 tomorrow so I can do a whole chapter devoted to people's song request in a chapter devoted to requests.**

**Since this is a Christmas related thing, it's gonna be done by Christmas. I'm saving one more song for last, and it's one of my most favorite, usually ignored songs that I always sing along to. That chapter will be posted on Sunday (Christmas) and if anyone wants a request, the request has to be in by 5 pm tomorrow so I do a chapter by Christmas Eve/early Christmas Day.**

**I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I tried to get this done by Christmas but it was so hard to choose what I really wanted to use and I couldn't make stories out of most of the ones I wanted like **_**Snoopy's Christmas**_**. And I can definitely make one chapter from one of my beloved Christmas songs by Christmas.**

**So if you got requests, get 'em in soon.**

**Okay, with that in mind; I hope this chapter was adequate and somewhat funny- I wanted them to be funny but I'm neutral on how they turned out. So leave feedback if you wish.**

**Oh, and happy Hanukkah to Jewish readers out there.**


	6. The Best Christmas of All

**Honestly, I had no idea how far this songfic would go. I planned on doing at least 4, but I ended up w/ 6. That's good I suppose. And I knew that no matter how many I had, I knew how I would end it.**

**This ending is a more sweet, sentimental Christmas song that is usually overlooked and unheard of by most people I talk to. I worked it so that the important **_**Victorious**_** characters who've had stories centered around them got a small part to sing. Which is good because this song has multiple singers. I think I'm gonna be real proud of this one. Oh, and I even referenced something from chapter 2 if anyone gets confused about me mentioning Beck's first Christmas in America- wanna get that cleared up now.**

**So I want to wish everybody a Happy Holidays and without further ado, the finale...**

* * *

><p>Holly hung up the kitchen phone Christmas afternoon. "Well, Uncle Dan and Uncle Steve aren't coming this year either."<p>

"Bummer," was Trina actually upset with something that didn't have to do with herself? "Uncle Dan always gives me the best presents." Nope.

"Well I am bummed," Tori somewhat agreed with Trina. "I love spending Christmas with the family and I wish they'd come and visit. I don't wanna spend Christmas just the four of us."

"Yeah, you guys give terrible presents."

David focused his attention from his new electronic to his youngest daughter. "You know if you want you can invite your friends."

"What about my friends?"

"Honestly Trina, I never knew you had any legitimate friends."

"Well," Trina huffed and crossed her arms.

"It sounds like a great idea," Tori began, "but they're all probably spending Christmas with their families."

"You never know unless you invite them over," her mother assured.

"I guess I could do that. I'm gonna go call 'em," Tori ran upstairs to get her phone and she started to speed dial the numbers. The first number was Andre's.

"_Hey Tori, what up?"_

"Hey Andre, I was wondering if you could come over and celebrate Christmas with my family for a while. No one else showed up."

"_Hallelujah I was hopin' someone would ask!"_

"You were?"

"_My Gramma gets extra paranoid on Christmas. Plus my evil cousin Andrea and her twin brother Andrew are visiting and I do not wanna be near them."_

"Andrea and Andrew? Isn't that like your name without the 'A' or the 'W' at the end?"

"_My family can be lazy namers. I'll come buy as soon as I can."_

"Yay!" Tori ended her conversation with Andre and called up the next person on her list.

There was audible giggling on the other end as a high pitched voice nearly yelled, _"TORI! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"_

"Hi Cat. Listen, I was wondering if you could come over for a little while and spend Christmas with my family and Andre."

"_KK!"_

"Really?"

"_Yeah. I was gonna ask Robbie if I could go to his house while the nice firemen come back to fix the house, but I can come to your house."_

"Wait your house was on fire?"

"_Just the kitchen…and the bathroom…and my brother's room…and our dog's tail."_

"Oh my God what happened?"

"_See, my brother-"_

"Never mind, I can tell where this is going."

"_KK, I'll be over soon. Hey, can I invite Robbie?"_

"Sure."

"_You're not gonna ask why?"_

"Because we're all friends and I was gonna ask him anyway."

"_That's not the reason silly! See, Robbie said he had a real special present for me but I'd have to wait til tomorrow to get it because he didn't wanna interrupt Christmas with my family."_

"So you only want me to invite Robbie so he can give you a present?"

"_So we can all give each other presents!"_

"Cat, we already exchanged gifts the day before Christmas break at school."

"_Poo!"_

"Didn't Robbie get you that stuffed unicorn?"

"_Kevin? Yeah, but he said there was another present that'd be ready for me by Christmas. Ooh, the nice firemen are here; I'm gonna go say hi to Fireman Joe. Bye."_ Cat ended the conversation.

"Okay," Tori dialed Beck's number."

"_What do you want Vega?"_ This was obviously not Beck.

"Jade?"

"_What was your first clue Sherlock?"_

"Can you give the phone to Beck?" Tori heard Jade groan and a slight pause. "Hey Beck?"

"_Yeah, what up?"_ Okay, now it was Beck.

"I wanted to invite you- and Jade I guess- to come celebrate Christmas with my family, Andre, and Cat."

"_Sounds cool."_

"_No it doesn't!" _Jade again. _"Beck, this is your first Christmas here in America and you promised to spend it with me!"_

"_I know, but I'm used to having a lot of people celebrate Christmas. And you know that you don't wanna spend Christmas with your family."_

Jade growled. _"Fine! But I'm only going for you and food."_

"_Fair enough," _Tori heard some quick kissin' on the other end. _"Tori, Jade and I will be happy to celebrate Christmas with you and your family."_

Tori smiled. "Thanks Beck. I'll see you and Jade later." And with that, Tori was finished. But just in case Cat forgot, Tori left Robbie a voicemail inviting him to come over.

…

Andre was the first to arrive at the Vega house, followed by an extremely merry Cat, Beck and Jade came together third and fourth, and rounding out the gang was Robbie and Rex.

"I think it's a cool idea to do this," Andre told Tori while they were alone in the kitchen together.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it's nice to be with a good friends and a decent family."

"Even if Trina's in the family?"

"Oh come on, you know you love your sister."

"Yeah, I do. But Trina sometimes-"

"Hey guys," Robbie came over to the two of them holding a wrapped present, "can I get some advice?" They nodded at him. "Would you date me if I gave you a homemade present?"

Andre held his hands up midair and backed away. "I'm not takin' this one."

Tori giggled at this. "Well, I think it's a sweet gesture; but it'd be a whole lot easier to ask."

"I guess," Robbie shrugged. "Oh, and I got something for Trina too, but-"

"Wait, I thought you were talking about Trina."

"I was just talking about some random girl that you don't know."

"Cat," Tori and Andre simultaneously responded.

"Wow, you guys are good- even Rex guessed that."

"What you get her?" Andre inquired.

"I _made _her this dress similar to that expensive one she wanted but I couldn't afford to get her."

"You know how to sew?"

"It's something I never want to do again as long as I live. But I did it just for her. I hope she's gonna love it."

"Robbie," Tori started, "it's obvious you two like each other. Just ask her out."

"Yeah," Andre agreed. "It'd also be kinda sweet to ask her on Christmas so there's a good chance she'll say yeah."

"And if she says yes you'll have someone to kiss at midnight at New Year's Eve."

"It would be nice to kiss a girl," Robbie thought about this. "Look, I'll ask her; but when I'm ready."

"Why don't you give her her present?"

"Yeah, I should," Robbie held up the gift as he approached Cat. "Cat, I-"

"Oh hey Cat," Trina thrusted a bag at her, "my Aunt Sonja got me this and it doesn't fit. You can have it."

"Ooh present," Cat opened the bag and screamed with delight. "It's the dress that I wanted!" She gave Trina a hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!"

"Okay, get off me!" Trina managed to get Cat off of her. "This is why I hate giving."

Cat modeled the dress to Robbie. "Isn't this the most prettiest dress ever?"

"Yeah," Robbie agreed with a hint of solemn. "I'm sure you'd look really pretty wearing it."

"Who's your present for?"

"Oh this gift? It's for Rex, I just wanted your opinion on it," he went over to the Vega's tree and put the wrapped present under it.

"Man I told you to make her a hat," sitting nearby was Rex.

"Not helping Rex!"

Meanwhile, Holly went into the kitchen to finish dinner. "David, Honey, can you give me a hand?" she called to her husband.

"Coming!" David came downstairs. Noticing the two teenagers in a passionate makeout session under the mistletoe by the fireplace, David pulled them apart, "What is this the sixth time I've pulled you two apart?"

"It'd be a lot easier if we were in someone's bedroom," Jade snarked back.

"Absolutely not! And if I have to pull you two off each other again, I'm getting the fire extinguisher." David continued into the kitchen to help his wife. "Honestly, that was the sixth time." Holly chuckled at this and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Holly went to the door. Standing outside having their own little argument was Lane and Sikowitz. "Can I help you?"

Both staff members turned to face Mrs. Vega. Lane cleared his throat. "Hello Mrs. Vega, I was wondering if I might use your phone to call a tow truck."

"Don't you have cell phones?"

"Dead battery."

Sikowitz did a typical laugh at this. "Who carries a cell phone everywhere they go?" Lane let out an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes. "What, it's a legitimate question? Who carries a cell phone everywhere they go?"

Tori came to the door and took notice of the two faculty members interacting. "I didn't know you two hung out together outside of school."

"We don't," Lane assured. "Sikowitz was Christmas yodeling in this ensemble at my house and I thought I would generously give him a ride home…until he grabbed the wheel to avoid the evil Christmas gnomes and the car crashed into a tree a few blocks away."

"So why are you here?"

"No one else would answer their doors."

Sikowitz sniffed the air. "Is that turkey I smell?"

Holly pointed to the kitchen. "I was just about to call everyone to dinner and-"

Sikowitz entered her house and headed for the kitchen. "Dee-lightful!"

"Alright then." She turned to Lane. "Would you like to join us for dinner, Lane?"

"I suppose a few bites wouldn't hurt," Holly gestured for Lane to come inside. "May I ask why your house is mostly composed of children?"

"No." Holly let out an exasperated sigh when she noticed a familiar sight. "Oh, not again. David!"

David approached the scene with the fire extinguisher and squirted it on Beck and Jade. This immediately tore them apart and once David was done, he smiled and casually stated, "Dinner's ready."

…

The Christmas dragged on as the sun was setting and people were finishing their desserts. By this point everybody was in the living room near the fireplace and Christmas tree because quite frankly they were too full to move. "You know," David began, "I can't think of a better Christmas I've had than this one."

Tori smiled at him. "You mean that Dad?"

"I do. And now is the perfect time for our annual Christmas song." David got up and went to the hall closet.

"Annual Christmas song?" Andre asked.

"Every year our family gathers around our fireplace and my Dad plays a song on his guitar that we all know and we all sing along to," Tori explained. "We do this every year and we sing some of the best Christmas songs ever."

David came back carrying his guitar. "But there's one we haven't done yet and I think it would be fun to sing with all of you here."

Cat was squirrely with excitement. "Ooh what should we sing?"

"That's a good question. Who knows a song we could all sing along to?" Robbie raised his hand. "Yeah, Robbie."

"Well there's this song at the end of _Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse_," Robbie suddenly became embarrassed. "But it's a stupid suggestion."

"Oh, I like that song," Cat assured.

"Yeah, it's a pretty sweet song," Andre agreed.

"Can we sing it Dad?" Tori pleaded.

David shrugged. "I dunno, do we all know it?"

"Well, duh!" Trina duhed. "Even Mom knows that song," Holly nodded in acknowledgement.

"I agree with the greedy diva," Rex spoke up.

"I know it," Lane and Sikowitz confessed in unison. "JINX!"

"That's actually a pretty cool song," Beck admitted. "I totally know it."

Everyone turned to Jade. Staring back at them, Jade let out an exasperated sigh. "I know it too."

"Then this is the one we'll sing," David started to play the song.

_**David**__**:**__ Here we are, warm and cozy by the fire's glow_

_**Holly**_ [approaching her husband under the mistletoe] _: Singing songs and stealing kisses under the mistletoe_

_**Lane**__: We've finished our feasts_

_**Sikowitz**__: Had the tastiest treats_

_**Cat**__:__But the Spirit of Christmas just isn't complete_

_**All**__: Without true friends and families_

_And the memories we recall_

_It's the love we share that fills the air_

_And makes this the best Christmas of all_

_**Andre**_ [picking up Robbie's present and passing it to Cat]_: Something special underneath the tree_

_**Robbie**_ _**& Rex**__: We hope it fits you perfectly_

_**Tori**_ [looking at star atop Christmas tree]_: I'm making a wish (__**Jade: **__making a wish) on a sparkling light (__**Cat: **__sparkling light)_

_**Beck & Jade **_[curling up to each other]_: But that's not what makes this a magical night_

_**All**__: It's our true friends and families_

_And the memories we recall_

_**David, Lane, & Sikowitz**__: That we recall_

_**Beck, Jade, Cat, & Robbie**__: It's the love we share that fills the air_

_And makes this the best Christmas of all_

_**Tori & Andre**__: It's good friends and warm wishes that makes this the best_

_**Trina**__: It's the best_

_**All:**__ Christmas of all_

And after all was said and done, Tori stood up and broke the fourth wall with a final holiday message.

"Thanks for letting us share our Christmas spirit with you. Merry Christmas, everybody!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that all sweet and stuff? I just love that song.<strong>

**If you're curious, this was in **_**Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse**_** at the very end. The solos in order were…**

**Lumiere- David  
>Belle- Holly<br>Pumbaa- Lane  
>Goofy- Sikowitz<br>Ariel- Cat  
>Timon- Andre<br>Cinderella's Mice- Robbie & Rex  
>Mickey- Tori<br>Aladdin & Jasmine- Beck & Jade  
>Captain Hook, Hades, &amp; Jafar- David, Lane, &amp; Sikowitz<br>Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy- Tori & Andre  
>Donald- Trina<strong>

**And Mickey ended the song with the same holiday message.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed my collection of Christmas songfics. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
